


I want you to ruin my life

by whythehair (tootiredmotel)



Series: Yorak Kogane & the loverboy called Lance [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Season 8, idk how to tag without giving stuff away, oof, set like the day after part 11, this has been suuuuch a slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredmotel/pseuds/whythehair
Summary: Keith has to confront some things.This wasn't what he was expecting.





	I want you to ruin my life

**Author's Note:**

> guys, we're finally getting there !!!!
> 
> y'all aren't ready for this or what's next. actually you probably are.....  
> I hope y'all catch these references
> 
> ruin my life- zara larsson

Keith sighed as he taped a box up. If things weren't always awkward after the couch nap with Lance, they were now that they spent almost the entire night curled together underneath the stars. So to distract himself, he'd starting packing up early. He got the call from the real estate agent, one person dropped out and the other refused to match the asking price, so Keith got the place by default. 

 

For someone who didn't have a lot of stuff to pack, it definitely felt like he had a lot to do. Thought that might just be because of everything he had on his mind. Like _Lance._

 

It wouldn't be a risk to say that Lance liked him back. He sort of _knew._  And if it was only a suspicion, that would've been confirmed when Yorak toddled around Shiro's house saying 'Lans likes Appa, Lans likes Appa'. Not to mention he kind of totally heard Pidge and Hunk when he fell asleep on Lance's mother's couch. 

 

There wasn't really any problems or concerns, not really anyways. Though if he were to be honest, Keith would say his insecurities of the last time he told Lance how he felt, and how he was rejected, it sat in his mind. He was in love with Lance, and he didn't love him back. Keith tried to move on, and Lance was successful in his quest to become Allura's boyfriend, but they both lost the person they were with. Now that he was back, facing Lance every day, _his first love,_ it was like he was being built up all over again. But he wasn't done. He wasn't going to let go. 

 

If Shiro and Adam taught him anything, it was that sometimes the person you're with is the one, and sometimes your infinity is smaller than other's. It didn't mean that you weren't supposed to be together, just that there are multiple _the ones,_ contrary to popular belief. 

 

Keith didn't believe in soulmates or anything like that (sure, he believed people could be a perfect match for each other) , but he believed this to be the case. 

 

Keith sighed again. He was gonna need to go back to Kahar to get the rest of his and Yorak's stuff. 

* * *

 

"You sure you don't want me to go with you? I can always take off work." The gesture was nice, but Shiro was already having to take off the finish the wedding plans and arrangements. "It's okay, Kosmo is coming with me, and Lance's mom insisted Yorak stay for the day. I think she's trying to hint at Lance to get started on giving her more grandkids?" 

 

Shiro's eyebrows lifted and he smirked as if to say _'Oh really now? And why is it that you think she might wanna keep Yorak specifically rather than her other grandchildren?'_ but he didn't call Keith out on it. "Will you at least bring someone with you? I know Hunk and Pidge are busy until they come over to help you move, but how about Lance?" 

 

Keith knew a setup when he saw one, but he let it slide. Should he bring Lance? Would it be wrong of him to bring Lance to Nova's home planet? Shiro wouldn't let him go alone either way though. 

* * *

 

 

"So this is Kahar...It's nice." Lance was being polite. Kahar, though beautiful and relatively  _nice_ in general, just wasn't the same ever since the slaughter of the handful of half Galrans. "Yeah." 

 

They left the small pod behind Nova's old house- _their_ old house, and brought empty boxes inside. There wasn't a whole lot, but Keith's Marmora suits- both espionage and humanitarian were inside, as well as a handful of sweatshirts, some strange alien infant toys, hell, Yorak's old stroller was there. So they packed it all. Nova was the last of his family, so Keith made sure the house went to someone, and the new owners were nice enough to store his belongings so that they wouldn't become damaged in any way. 

 

Lance was loading two of the last boxes, and Keith held the other two in his hands as he stopped to look at the tree house. It still had an N and K carved into the trunk. He never gave the others-aside from Shiro- the full details, and Veronica might know because of Acxa's presence during _that,_ but the others didn't know what exactly conspired. 

 

"I have to do one more thing, then we can leave." 

 

 Lance insisted he come along, and Keith let him. 

 

When they got there, it felt like everything from that night came rushing at him. The night Lahn and Rovian- _Nova's father_ \- tried to kill him. 

 

_"You can't go back to earth because you know who's there"_

 

_"You're willing to turn this into something else? For him?"_

 

_"You think Nova would want this?"_

 

_"I don't know what he'd want. I don't know, because I never got to say goodbye"_

 

_"She has a fierceness about her, but you- you have a fire"_

 

_"Get on your knees"_

 

_"His name was Nova"_

 

 

 "I have to go inside." It was all Keith could trust himself to say. He didn't know what exactly he was going to do, and he didn't know if he could do it with Lance there, which only made him contemplate it even more.  _If he can't do it with Lance there, should he even do it? Is it worth doing?_

 

"Do you...do you want me to go in with you?" Lance had become his support, his stability. His right hand man. "I don't know..." Without another word, Lance grabbed Keith's hand, holding it in his own. "I'll be there with you in there, or for you out here. Your call." 

 

Inhale.

 

Exhale. 

 

"Can you stand at the door?" 

 

He may have known that Lance is his stability, but it didn't mean he was ready to let anyone other than himself hear the details of the horrendous murder that changed his life. 

 

He went in alone. 

 

 

 

In his absence, another room had been placed between the entrance and the cells. It was Vrek's guard shift, it seemed. "I don't think-" That alone told him what he'd been too scared to ask. If Lahn was still alive and awaiting his sentence. "So you still haven't come to a decision then." After everything that everyone went through on Kahar, Keith thought they would've come to an agreement quicker. Apparently not. 

 

_Keith hadn't been close enough to do anything, still helping Ezor. No one had been close enough, actually. Axca was down, and Zethrid was at her aid. It was usually just the four of them and Nova, but Lahn tagged along since the mission had to do with his old crew._

 

_Eventually Ezor and Axca headed back with the Zarkon loyalists they had convinced to try the right thing. Zethrid stayed to help Keith and Nova with clean up, and they had all assumed Lahn stayed because he was upset about the remaining loyalists of his old crew. Then it happened. One of them came back, tackling Zethrid. Keith went to help her, his back turned on Lahn. Zethrid was the only one who could've possibly seen Nova take the blade meant for Keith._

 

_It was supposed to be Keith that Lahn killed. It was the plan all along. But Nova saved him, and paid with his life._

 

_Because the only one to actually witness it was distracted by her attacker, the council had struggled to even come to the decision to lock Lahn up._

 

"I'm not here to see him. I just- I needed to know if we were any closer." 

 

 

 

On the way back to the pod, Keith was silent. And on the trip back to earth, his answers were short and simple. Lance, bless him, tried to ease the tension. Eventually it became too much though. 

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

 

_Did he?_

 

There really wasn't any reason not to. So he told him. Keith told Lance everything. 

 

Well, almost everything. 

 

* * *

 

Everyone came to help Keith move his stuff and set up the bed and couch so that he would have at least two pieces of furniture to use. 

 

Yorak fell asleep in the bed before anyone left, tiring himself out from playing with Kosmo and exploring what would became his room at some point. Though Keith wasn't sure they were ready to not sleep in the same room yet. For one, Yorak just wasn't ready. He didn't like the dark unless he was with Keith, and now Shiro- depending on his mood. Secondly, it would just be weird. He'd gotten so used to sharing his bed with the little kit. 

 

Eventually it was just the two half Galrans and rather large space wolf. Yorak down for the count, and Kosmo taking up the foot of the bed as if watching over the younger. 

 

Keith had a lot of unpacking to do. He had some shopping to do to; furniture, kitchenware, general supplies, groceries too. Also-

 

The knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. 

 

_Well, Pidge did leave her hoodie. It could be her coming back to grab it._

 

_Oh._

 

"Lance, what are you-" 

 

"I know this is gonna sound extremely selfish of me-but were you talking about me last night? Am I-was I your-were you talking about me?" 

 

Keith wasn't expecting this. Like, at all. He had a lot to tackle today- packing, moving, going back to Kahar, facing Lahn. Though he didn't do that last one, he did get an answer. Out of everything, every possibility, this was not what he was expecting. "I-" He wasn't going to back out of this like he backed out of confronting Lahn. He was going to face this head on. It was time they talked about it anyways. Discussed whatever it was creeping along between them. "Yes. I was talking about you." Keith swallowed, not knowing what Lance would say next. The late night visit itself was a surprise, after all. 

 

"Did you mean it, when you said that about inner peace? Because I- I feel the same thing. You-" 

 

Keith nodded, trying to follow what was potentially going to be more of Lance's nervous rambling. Lance saw the nod, and stopped. Pausing before continuing. "Before I do something stupid. I just- I don't want to ruin what we have, I don't want to ruin this thing we've built up." 

 

It _did_ take a lot of time and effort to get to where they were today from the day they rescued Shiro. Keith could understand where he was coming from. 

 

"But you've ruined my life, Keith. You've fucked up my nights. All I can do is think about you. If you don't believe me, ask literally anyone." Lance was going to keep rambling if Keith didn't stop. So he stopped him. 

 

No hesitation. 

 

He kissed him. 

 

"You're sort of ruining my life too, in a good way." 

 

It earned him a smile, and Keith _cherished_ it. 

 

Keith loved it. 


End file.
